You Didn't Ask
Full title: You Didn't Ask; Understanding the Ane Author: Dr. Jay P. Hailey, Therilan Published: 2018, Freedom Press Format: Deadtree, e-book. Content: A collection of monographs on what the Ane do and why they do it. The best social work to date on the Ane from a Human point of view. By an Engineer, that burns in some circles Some pf the more important points made: *'Rule One:' People that ask questions openly get open and honest answers from Ane. People that do not, get abused. *Don't approach the Ane with a fixed idea that they will behave as you feel they should. They will abuse you with that endlessly to the end of your willingness to be abused. *Don't interject your cultural morals on Ane (or any alien for that matter). That Aneilog girl is not "easy", she is Ane. Learn what that means. See the point above. *Ane culture is largely mental. In any group of Ane there is a great deal you do not see happening around you. *Entry to the All is a one way trip. They can't just show you around even if they want to. *''They act like they are not all there.'' Good observation, they are not. Ane are 11th dimensional creatures, the only ones we know about. Physically they are partly someplace else. That is how they teleport. Mentally? See above. *''Getting information from the Ane:'' Yes the Ane have this vast store of experience. It isn't on tap for every Ane instantly. You need to ask, they will try and help you if you are honest and forthright. Just because they know about a McGuffin thing doesn't mean they have blueprints for the beast. Asking still might not help, they don't know everything. *The All is not a mass mind. It's an...All. Ane are individuals. Yes they are connected individuals, but not in a constant way except Speakers of the All, that is a different matter. Every Ane is '''not' aware of what every other Ane is doing or thinking.'' Keep that in mind. *With the point above in mind they can connect in a stunningly fast way. *There are other species in the All, mainly Humans. We do not find this near as easy as the Ane do. Getting in the All does not give you the ability to teleport, sorry. Reaction Okay,an Ane book? We didn't know this was an issue. Oh, you don't want it to be an issue. Who is Dr. Hailey and where are my bullet points? In short it solves a problem, that is not recognized as a problem as of yet. This was kind of the idea. The book is getting some serious study in places where sociology is taken seriously. In the more Leftist of those venues it gets thrown across the room for using the language and methods of the New Society Project. Kryptonite to old school social witchdoctors. The Far right doesn't bother. Ane are not really people to them. The Book has not caused much buzz among the general book buying public. There is an Ane on the cover the xenophiles bought one at once. It is hopefully informing. Category:Intangibles Category:Culture Category:Books Category:Ane